


And What Sort of Time Do You Call This?

by ThereIsASong



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, River is a tease, The Doctor (Doctor Who) is a Gay Mess, The Doctor is awkwardly adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsASong/pseuds/ThereIsASong
Summary: “River, I’m really bored.” The Doctor pouted when she could no longer take just sitting there.“No you’re not, Sweetie.” River said lightly, not even opening her eyes. “You’re just turned on.” The Doctor groaned, frustrated.“Am not.”  The Doctor replied defensively. River chuckled. She knew her wife well enough to know that she wouldn’t be able to concentrate on anything else until she got her hands on River, not after what she’d just seen.“You could take care of it yourself, you know.” River teased.
Relationships: The Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	And What Sort of Time Do You Call This?

**Author's Note:**

> These two are too cute. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I appreciate comments and feedback, let me know what you think!

The Doctor had really outdone herself this time. One of the perks of having an ancient traveler as a wife was that she had been to quite a few places, and when River described her ideal afternoon, the Doctor could usually find the perfect location.

River lay on her back gazing at the bright blue sky, her head resting in her wife’s lap. The twin suns of whatever planet they were on – she doesn't even remember – warmed her skin as the gentle breeze cooled her. She bent her knees to plant her feet in the soft, green grass beneath her and closed her eyes in utter contentment.

The Doctor was, _amazingly_ , silently reading some massive 54th century Earth novel, one hand lazily stroking River’s hair. River had begun insisting that they take time to “just do nothing” every now and then in between traveling and running and generally putting themselves in mortal danger.

River sometimes “did nothing” on her own – she and the Doctor didn’t spend every waking moment together after all, but she had wanted to do it together. The Doctor had resisted, not being very comfortable with sitting still for long, but it had seemed important to River and the Doctor had learned that marriages meant compromise, so here she was, “just doing nothing.”

At least River had let her have a book, likely because it kept the Doctor quiet long enough for her to properly relax.

So here the Doctor was, resting against a giant boulder, reading while River sunbathed. She had to admit it was sort of nice. There was no one around and it was quiet except for the birds and the breeze. She enjoyed reading and playing with her wife’s hair, so she was pretty sure she could tolerate the situation for at least another twenty minutes.

River, on the other hand, could have stayed there forever. She closed her eyes and focused on the sounds around her, the smells or the grass and the soil, the feeling of the sun on her skin. River led an extraordinary life, but finding these small pleasures were her way of connecting to what made her human.

The Doctor had begun to lose herself in her book when she felt River stir. She peered over the side slightly to check her wife’s face, which appeared smooth and content. The Doctor read a few more lines before her attention was pulled by a small moan, again from the woman lying beneath her book.

She moved the book completely out from under her nose and gasped, her hand stilling in River’s hair. River had rucked her skirt up around her waist and was gently touching herself, her eyes still closed in relaxed bliss.

“River, what are you doing!?” The Doctor whispered loudly, although there was no one around to hear. River opened her eyes and smiled lightly up at the Doctor.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” River said, continuing her movements.

“Wha- Why are you doing that here? Right now?” The Doctor asked, her face flushing pink in embarrassment.

“Because it feels good and I want to.” River said calmly, shutting her eyes again.

The Doctor knew by River’s tone that that was the end of the conversation and tried to shift her focus back to her book.

The Doctor knew that River had a healthy sex life with, well, herself. River had always made self-pleasure a priority through the ebbs and flows of their marriage.

The Doctor was well aware that River’s body had been used in many ways against her will, fashioned into a weapon and made to do things River wished she could take back. She had watched River, in her college years, reclaim her body as her own and learn to trust it, and the Doctor understood why River touching her body in tender and loving ways was important to her.

River had always told the Doctor that the best lovers she ever had were the Doctor and herself.

The Doctor tried valiantly to focus on her book. Now that she was aware of what was happening however, she was distracted by her wife’s subtly uneven breathing and the gentle feeling of the muscles of her shoulders moving against where they rested on the Doctor’s leg.

“I can practically hear you thinking, Doctor.” River said, a smile in her voice. “You can watch if you want.”

The Doctor did want. She closed her book and set it aside, hearing River’s deep chuckle as she moved.

“Well, you’re distracting me too much anyways.” The Doctor defended herself. “I can’t concentrate.”

“Hush, Sweetie.” River said in a breathy voice.

The Doctor did hush, focusing instead on the beautiful visual in front of her. River was breathtaking, her bare legs bent and fully on display, the deep breathing of her firm chest stretching the limits of the thin-strapped shirt she wore.

The Doctor noted for the first time since they landed that her wife has wearing neither knickers or a bra. River’s brought the hand that was not currently occupied between her legs up to her breast, teasing her nipple through her shirt.

The Doctor swallowed hard, her throat suddenly very dry. She resumed stroking River’s curls, earning a hum of encouragement from River. She watched her wife’s expert fingers move between her own legs, knowing exactly how those talented fingers felt. She also knew what those fingers must be feeling, the exquisitely smooth, warm, wet perfection that was River.

The Doctor was surprised to notice the heat pooling low in her own stomach and the wetness between her thighs. Unsure of how to handle the sight in front of her, she shifted her gaze to her wife’s face. River’s mouth was parted slightly and there were slight lines of the beginning of tension around her eyes.

The Doctor knew that face well, and it did nothing to help the growing urge to climb on top of her wife and finish the job herself.

River squirmed, and reached her hand up to the Doctor’s head, pulling her wife down as she lifted her head to connect in a sloppy kiss. The Doctor responded hungrily, thrilled to finally have an outlet for the growing arousal blooming inside her.

River kissed her for several minutes before laying back down and pushing the Doctor away with a hand on her chest. The Doctor received the message and had to nearly sit on the hand not occupied with River’s hair to keep from touching her more. 

River was breathing heavily now, little moans escaping as she thrust lightly against her hand. She had an intense look of concentration on her face that the Doctor found incredibly erotic. Her eyes remained closed through it all, intensely focused inward on the sensations of her body.

The Doctor felt her own breath quicken as River grasped a fistful of grass and her body rolled once, twice before tensing, arching up off the ground. The sound of River’s high-pitched shouts of pleasure as she shook brought the Doctor’s attention to River’s face.

The Doctor had seen that face many times before, but had rarely had the chance to study it so closely. She noted how River’s forehead furrowed, drawing her eyebrows together over peacefully closed eyes. She stopped herself from reaching to brush her arched neck and kiss the half-opened mouth beneath her.

The Doctor was certain that there had never been a more brilliantly sexy image than the face her wife was currently making. She wished she could stop time and commit every detail of it to memory.

After a few moments, River’s body relaxed, and the Doctor felt her head rest heavy in her lap. River took a deep breathe, feeling incredibly relaxed and at peace, tuning into the sensations of her pleasure-sated body as it basked in the sun.

The Doctor picked up her book, attempting to once again lose herself in the world of 54th century auto mechanics. She couldn’t quite get back into it though, her mind kept wandering to her wife’s head on her lap and she kept fidgeting, feeling like something was off.

“ _River_ , I’m really bored.” The Doctor pouted when she could no longer take just sitting there.

“No you’re not, Sweetie.” River said lightly, not even opening her eyes. “You’re just turned on.” The Doctor groaned, frustrated.

“Am not.” The Doctor replied defensively. River chuckled. She knew her wife well enough to know that she wouldn’t be able to concentrate on anything else until she got her hands on River, not after what she’d just seen.

“You could take care of it yourself, you know.” River teased. She knew how the Doctor was raised, and although her wife was far from judgmental about how others handled themselves, she was more old-fashioned about some things than she appeared. In many ways, the Doctor had been raised in a much more conservative environment than she.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, and even if I did there’s nothing to take care of because I’m just fine.” The Doctor huffed, moving her book up to her face pointedly.

“Fine.” River said lightly. “Hush then, I’m resting.”

The Doctor did her best over the next half an hour or so to keep from fidgeting and pretended like she was reading. She did try – but she kept getting distracted when River would sigh or the wind would shift, stirring up the smell of River’s salty skin.

After what felt like an eternity to the Doctor, River blinked her eyes open.

“The ground’s getting a bit hard.” She said, pushing herself up. She gestured to the Doctor’s lap. “Do you mind?”

The Doctor shook her head, pretending to be very engrossed in her book. She opened her legs, allowing River room to scoot between them, leaning back against the Doctor. River rested her head on the Doctor’s shoulder and sighed in contentment, relaxing fully into her wife.

The Doctor still held the book in one hand, her head bend slightly to read. She was finding it frustratingly difficult to concentrate, though, and her eyes kept slipping to the view down River’s tank top that was now merely inches from the pages.

It struck the Doctor as lucky that River wasn’t wearing a bra, it would only cover more of the smooth, tan skin of her wife’s chest, and obscure the shape of her hardened nipples poking through the thin material of her shirt, a reminder of River’s earlier activities.

River reached back and pulled her hair to one side away from the Doctor’s face, fully revealing the planes of her neck. The Doctor’s eyes traveled the soft, firm curves of her wife’s jaw down to her neck, her sun-kissed shoulders and strong arms.

Without thinking, the Doctor leaned down to plant a soft kiss just below her wife’s ear. River moaned softly in appreciation, wiggling her body deeper into the Doctor.

The next thing she knew, the Doctor was kissing a trail down River’s neck, pausing to suck and nibble the warm flesh. River’s hand reached up to tangle in the Doctor’s hair and she dropped her book, bringing one hand around River’s waist to pull her closer and the other to her breast to gently stroke the hard nipple through the fabric of River’s shirt.

River arched into the Doctor’s touch and turned her head, catching the Doctor’s lips in a passionate kiss. River turned her body and straddled the Doctor, taking advantage of the new angle to lift the Doctor’s face up with her hands, deepening the kiss. The Doctor groaned and slipped her hands up River’s shirt, pushing her closer and running her nails lightly down River’s back.

Suddenly, River dropped the Doctor’s head and pulled back, just out of reach, eliciting a small whine from her wife.

“I’m starting to feel a little hungry, is there anything good to eat around here?” River asked, looking around.

The Doctor stared at River with an exasperated expression, her eyes glazed with lust and her mouth slightly open in shock. River had to concentrate on stifling a laugh at the adorable look on her wife’s face.

“Wha-?, you want to eat _now_!?” The Doctor ran her hands down to River’s bottom, trying to pull her back. “Can it wait?”

“I’d really love to eat.” River said, shaking her head. “What’s wrong, Sweetie? I thought you were fine.” River said innocently. River pushed a hand up her own shirt, thumbing her nipple and moaning in pleasure, never losing eye contact with her gaping wife.

“I thought this sort of thing didn’t turn you on at all.” River said in a low whisper.

The Doctor surged up, grabbing River’s head more roughly than she meant to and kissing her fiercely. She didn’t care about whatever point she was trying to prove anymore.

River broke the kiss and pushed the Doctor back onto the boulder far too quickly, arching a brow in question.

“ _Fine_ , River yes, I’m incredibly turned on.” The Doctor growled. She spoke quickly, trying to get the words out so she could get her mouth back on River’s.

“Watching you touch yourself like that, react to yourself like that, it’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.” The Doctor whined. River smiled in satisfaction.

“Good. Now what do you want Doctor?” River said smugly.

“I need you to touch me like you touched yourself, River. Please.” The Doctor begged.

River had every intention of giving her wife exactly what she wanted, and leaned down to whisper in the Doctor’s ear.

“Lucky for you, I happen to be _ravenous_.” She kissed the Doctor deeply, making quick work of her trousers. As soon as the Doctor had kicked them off, River’s mouth was between her thighs.

The Doctor sighed in bliss as River worked, letting her head drop back onto the boulder. Maybe, she thought, she could get used to “doing nothing” after all.


End file.
